Star Wars: Jedi General Pt 5 Tank War
by Sithproductions
Summary: Marsis and Bariss are sent to kick some droid tail on felucia.


When Marsis returned to coruscant Master Windu was waiting for him. He and master windu took a gunship to the temple.

We are getting spread very thinly marsis.

I know master.

The council has decided that you will accompany our forces that are heading for Felucia, you and Bariss will take an armor brigade of 10 AT-TE's, 5AT-AP's, 4 AT-OT's and and 2 turbo tanks along with another 5,000 troops and around 20 smaller walkers. You guys will route out any seperatist's near the nysillin farms near the northern sections. You will then push them back toward the southern part of your operating area where General Skywalker and Commander Tano will push destroy them. I have already ordered Commander Fox to prepare Red company. Thats a good group of men.

Thank you master, They fought well on Hoth finest group of 3,000 clones I've ever seen.

Another 2,000 from green company will be under Bariss's command. Loses will be heavy, which Is the only reason you have so many tanks.

When do we leave master?

Tommorow, I hope you get some sleep.

Marsis stood on the bridge of the assault ship Magnum as it headed toward Felucia the many tanks were hidden in the hulls of it and the other ships. The ships touched down in areas that had been cleared for the massive size of the vessels. He watched as the massive walkers stomped out of the assault ships. Bariss walked up next to marsis, I think we have to ride on the AT-TE she said.

What about it? He said.

Well wont that be hard on you ribs?

No! I can very much handle myself.

I will have the same conditions as my troops.

She was taken aback.

Now Barsiss let us get on our vehice.

Marsis and Bariss walked over to the large walker and jumped on top of it. Marsis looked at the gunner who nodded his head and said, General. Marsis nodded back.

Marsis looked ahead as the walkers fell into a line.

Organized. Bariss said.

Forward! Marsis yelled. The walkers began moving on their slow march toward the droids. The sounds of the large mechanical legs startled the wildlife. The cumbersome vehicles knocked down fungal tress and crushed plants as the stomped along. Long the sides of the Walkers men from Red and Green company marched. AT-RT's tromped along occasionaly stopping to check something out. Some even sprayed some shots off at suspicious looking movements.

Something isn't right! Bariss said looking around akwardly. We havent been ambushed, we havent seen or heard anything about the droids, something is happening.

Will you stop worrying! Marsis said.

General? A voice yelled over the machines. General!

Marsis looked down to see Pinz riding a AT-RT alongside the AT-TE.

Yeah pinz?

Sir there are droids on that ridge to your northwest, This narrow path will mean chaos for us. Halt! Marsis screamed. The walkers stopped with one final thud of their huge mechanical limbs.

Well this is a fine mess youve gotten us into! Barisss said trying to be argumentative.

Bariss you are not helping now please stop! Marsis said trying to study the ridge.

Gunner you think you can hit that ridge? Marsis said poiting.

Of course sir. He replied.

On my mark. Marsis said holding up his hand to keep bariss from talking. Hit it right where it will crumble and take the droids out.

The gunner nodded. Targeted sir. He informed Marsis.

Fry em!

The large cannon fired 3 shots into the cliff causing it to crumble sending the droids along with it.

Woohooo! The gunner yelled.

Marsis turned around and looked at Bariss who embraced him in a hug. He was surprised by this move. She let go of him and started blushing.

I'm sorry. She mumbled obviously embarassed.

Forward! Marsis yelled. The Walkers began tromping forward again.

What was that bariss?

What do you mean?

What was that, why did you... hug me?

Im sorry, I was just... excited that you destroyed that group of enemies.

But its against the jedi code and...

I think shes took a liking to you sir. The gunner said titling his head so he could see Marsis.

Bariss... is that...

Yes.

The gunner chuckled.

But thats against the jedi code... it felt right... but... I know it was wrong.

Of course it felt right! Its natural! The gunner said again.

Marsis turned and looked ahead. Listen Bariss... we'll deal with this later.

Ok... your right we have more pressing matters to attentd to.

Hey uh General? Fox yelled up to Marsis as he ran alongside the AT-TE.

Marsis grabbed him with the force and pulled him up.

Whats up fox?

Well sir, nothing as of now but Tech has been picking up some strange communications from the droids, they mentioned something like supreme commander.

That is strange, where are the communications coming from?

Their base near the closest village.

Ok, Have the men prep for battle.

Yes General.

Pinz? Marsis called into his comm.

Yeah General? Pinz replied.

Where is the nearest open area that we can stop? Were almost there General, why?

We need to form a circle, I sense a trap.


End file.
